


Jiving with Jim

by Castielsavedme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielsavedme/pseuds/Castielsavedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving John's wedding early, Sherlock runs into an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jiving with Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr prompted this, saying they'd like a fic of Jim dancing with Sherlock after the wedding. Your wish is my command - I was bored and needed to write something to get me away from actual responsibilities. Also, who doesn't need Sherlock and Jim dancing?

“Fancy seeing you here, sexy.”

The familiar voice jolted Sherlock straight out of his thoughts.

“But…you’re dead-“

“So were you.”

He had a point.

“I’m not even going to ask.” Sherlock knew better. He wasn’t even surprised. He had a feeling that Moriarty might not have been dead, even though he’d watched him put a bullet through his skull. Something in his gut had told him it wasn’t over. “What do you want?”

“To thank you.” Jim stepped closer. “It appeared you did beat me. You were the first to do that. I’m so happy. But we’re even now, aren’t we, Sherly-boy?”

Sherlock winced at the awful nickname.

“Don’t be like that, you know you love it really.” They both stood for a moment in silence, listening to the music from the party.

Every single alarm bell in Sherlock’s mind was ringing, telling him to get out of there, that nothing good was going to come from this, but he was frozen to the spot.

What did Moriarty want? Was he going to try to kill him again?

Sherlock reached into his coat pocket, hand curling around the revolver in it.

“Oh, don’t be so predictable, Sherlykins. I was going to propose something more …. _normal_?” Jim shuddered at the word. “Just this once.  Just to thank you.”

Sherlock, for one of the few times in his life, was utterly bewildered.

Jim held out a hand. “Shall we, Sherlock Holmes?”

Sherlock just stared at him blankly.

Jim rolled his eyes. “You want to dance or not, ordinary Sherlock?”

Utterly taken aback, Sherlock put his hand in Jim’s and they started to dance.

Silly dancing at first, twirling each other round. Then the music got quicker, their pace got faster, and Sherlock found himself jiving with Jim Moriarty…

He lost track of time. He didn’t know how long they’d been outside dancing. Jim was a formidable dance partner, holding his own with Sherlock.

Eventually they stopped, falling onto the grass in a tumble of arms and legs and heavy gasps.

Sherlock looked at the man who had single-handedly destroyed him, and began to laugh. He laughed so hard that tears began to stream down his face.

This was just so _bizarre_.

Jim got up and began to walk away.

“Wait.” Sherlock sat up, trying to regulate his breathing. “Why did you do this?”

Jim just chuckled and walked away.

It wasn’t long before Sherlock realised.

Jim Moriarty had lost someone as well.


End file.
